That Girl
by BrookeHeartsYou
Summary: Alexa and her brothers had everything. They have a great family bond and loving parents. The neighbors adore them. Then, on June 20, 2005 tragedy hits. Will they be able to survive? Review please.
1. Preview

That Girl

That Girl.

You better watch that girl, one day she may change the world.

**Disclaimer…I own nothing.**

**Preview.**

It started out as a normal day in the Andrew household. Who are the people in the household? Well, I'm Alexa Jade; I'm 17 years old and was born in the year 1987, the day 22, in the month of August. I have long blonde hair with side swept bangs; my eyes are a chocolate brown. My brother Hanson Rick is 5 and was born in 2000 on May 28. He has a head full of blonde hair like me, but has blue eyes like the sky. The next brother is Simon Jake, he's 2, and was born in 2002, December 19. He has the darkest hair and has brown eyes.

Currently my parents are at work even though it's 7 o'clock on June 20. See, they are people who will get to an accident and check out the car and survey the damage before the ambulance gets there. It's a strange job but it gets food on our table. I babysit my brothers all the time and you get used to their antics by being around them always. Right now it's early in March and I'm ready for the school year to end. Hanson was crying about it being over and how he didn't want it to end. Just wait until he's old enough to graduate, he'll be so excited, just like me. Your freshman year you feel like is going to drag out but in reality all of your high school years are gone by the blink of an eye.

"Ugh, LexLex when are they going to be home?" Simon asks me. We're playing with blocks in the middle of the living room. Hanson is watching Sponge Bob on TV beside us.

I Look at Simon. "They'll be here soon Booger. Remember how it's raining really hard out there?"

A big smile comes across his face because I used his favorite nickname. He nods up and down.  
"Well, since it's raining so hard it made it harder for them to drive. They said they would be home soon." A loud buzz is heard throughout the house. "Stay here boys."

I go over to the front door and open it. There is Mrs. McClain, our neighbor. What in the world is she doing here?

"Alexa, I have some bad news." She bites her lip and I bring her inside to where the boys can't hear her.

"What is it?" She is making me nervous.

"Your parents." She takes a breath. What about my parents? "Your parents got hit. They were driving across the bridge when another car spun out of control. Their car flipped off the bridge. Right now your mom is in a coma and I don't know about your dad. I'll watch the boys, just go down there." She turns to where she hears the sound of the TV and I quickly grab my coat and keys and run out the door.

The next thing I know I'm at hospital. I don't even know how I got here. I lock my car and run into the building. The lady at the desk looks at me. "CCU please."

"Go to the elevator. Up on the third floor to the right, they will help you there." I take off running dodging people who are in my way. "Slow down." A doctor barks at me. I don't pay any mind and press the elevator button. It's not getting here so I just leave it and run up all the stairs. I get up to CCU and see four different ladies. I go to the one closest to me. "Marie and Jack Jacobs please."

They point me in the right direction and I go into my mom's room. I see a doctor in there. He looks up at me. "Who are you?"

"I am her daughter. What's going on?" I look down and see how lifeless she seems. She can't be dead, she can't!!

"Well, your mother is doing a lot better than your dad." He takes me out into the hall. "I'm sorry to inform you but your dad died on the scene and your mother is in a coma. We're not sure when she will wake up. M.A.D.D. is paying for everything because the accident involved a drunk driver." He then walks away and I go back into my mom's room. My dad is dead? How am I going to explain this to the boys? I grab mom's hand and pray she will wake up from her coma. Tears fall out of my eyes.

About two weeks later mom still hadn't woken up from her coma. I've been by her side until the doctors and nurses would kick me out. An overweight nurse comes in to take her vital signs. She makes me look skinny. I'm around 5'2" and weigh about 140.

"I love you baby, take care of your brothers please." I jerk my head up and see mom's awake.

"Mom, you can't leave me! Please, hang on. You just woke up." I look at the heart monitor and it gives the long beep. NO!! She can't have died. They have to do something.

The nurse looks at me. "Sweetie, it was time for her to go." I just look at her through my tears. "I'll go and get the doctor." She leaves the room and I have tears streaming down my face. I am still holding onto my mom's hand. "No mom, this can't be. Please don't let it be. I mean, she woke up from her coma, and then she dies? What is going on?

"Miss, you'll have to go. I have to run some tests. Do you have anyone that can take care of you?" I nod slowly. "Then go back home. Come back tomorrow."

I silently get up. I place a kiss on my mom's head and leave the room. I run down the hall with tears streaming down my face. I run out the door and into the street. Someone grabs me and pulls me out of the road.

"You need to be careful there." I stop and think about how this is New York and I'm thankful for the person to have pulled me back. I look around but everyone is bustling around me and I have no clue where the guy went. Oh well, at least he was nice enough to pull me away from the road. I go over to a bench and pull my legs into me and start to cry watching everything go past me. What's going to happen to my brothers? There's no way Division of Family and Children Services is going to let me keep them only being 17. I don't have any relatives, both of my parents are only children and my grandparents can't possibly raise them, with them being so young. So right now, my life pretty much sucks.

I slowly walk back to the hospital and get in my car and drive home. Mrs. McClain is still there watching them. She doesn't have enough money to support her and her husband and can't possibly support two kids. So, I'm pretty much screwed over.

I get home and hear the boys running to the door. I see Mrs. McClain at the window. I get out of my car slowly and walk toward the house. I put on a smile and go to the door.

"Lexi! You're home, you're home. We missed you." Both the boys scream at me and hug me. While they are attached to my body I shake my head no to Mrs. McClain and she gets teary eyed. She walks through the small apartment to the kitchen. Probably, to cry.

"Have you had anything to eat for," I check my phone. "Lunch?"

**Alright,**

**I'd like to thank my best friend Hayley for helping me get this out.**

**She's amazing and she's also the co-writer. So please review and tell us what you think!.**


	2. Chapter 1

That Girl

That Girl

Chapter one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Children should obey their parents for many reasons. God would want us to be kind to them. God doesn't want them to go around acting all mean." The preacher Paul stands in front of the church preaching to the congregation. I look three rows ahead of me to my younger brothers. They squirm around in their seats. It's been a rough transition. I happen to be in the foster care about a block over. My brothers had gotten a family right off the bat because who wants a teenager? Everyone wants cute little kids that they can train to be just like them. They read mom and dad's will and I got everything. Well, they left stuff for the boys and they can get it when they legally turn 18, same as me. I hope that this family is for real and adopts my brothers, if not I'm screwed. They didn't know what was going on. I had to explain it to them that mom and dad are in Heaven and we will see them soon. "God loves the children and He made a commandment that children must obey their parents." I can't take it anymore and just get up off the back pew and go out the door silently. I'll turn 18 in a few months and when I do I'm out of foster care and onto the streets if no one adopts me. I get back to the orphanage and see my "parents" tidying up the house. It's a small two story house and the couple that runs it has been married for 5 years, Ben and Angela, and had a lot of money and wanted to help out kids. So, I'm stuck in a house with screaming kids running everywhere. There's 6 of us, including me.

"Alexa, go help Ben while I tidy up in here, there's some people coming to check out the home, they might be giving us some money." She turns and starts dusting the mantel, again. I walk into the room where Ben is and get the vacuum cleaner and start vacuuming the carpet. I finish cleaning and help get the kids ready. I doubt I'll meet them because it's our decision whether we want to meet new people or not and I choose no. I don't want to get adopted because I want to be able to watch out for my younger brothers. I hear the doorbell ring and I go back up to my room. I hear footsteps and see Mindy coming into the room. She's the second oldest, as I'm the oldest. She's 15. She could be my little sister because we actually look alike. We have blonde hair and fair skin but freckles are splashed across our nose and on our cheeks.  
"I didn't want to stay down there. There are guys down there…ICK!"

I laugh. "You're one of the few people I know that does not like boys." She makes a face at me.

"Yeah, well you're….you're…. you're….I got nothing." All of a sudden our door opens. We look up. Ben is at the door. "Come down please girls. Angela wants you to meet the family." We both look at each other and give him a look. "They aren't going to adopt anyone, they said they can't afford any more kids." We give him another look. "Please, it would mean so much." He leaves the room.

I look at Mindy and sigh. "I guess we better." We get up and walk down the stairs and past the different rooms. I hit the bottom stair first and hear soft talking. I push Mindy in front of me. We walk into the room. Ben looks up and smiles. "And these two lovely ladies are Alexa Jade and Mindy Riley."

"Nice to meet you," We both say at the same time. The lady standing before me has curly hair and had a tired look on her face. I lean back against the wall and wait for the other introductions to be made.

"This is Frankie, Nicholas, Joseph, and Paul. I'm Denise. You have a very lovely home."

**You better watch that girl, One day, she may change the world.**

"Hey Jade, there goes your favorite customers." Mindy tells me pointing to the trio walking in.

I groan. "Why do they always magically end up in my section?" I take out my pad and grab a pen off the counter and walk over to the guys.

"Hey, welcome to The Blue Ceiling. My name is Alexa. What can I get for you to drink?" I look at all the three boys.

"You have pretty eyes." Joe says.

"What do you want to drink?"

He looks taken aback. It's like he's never been rejected before. "Uh, I'll have a Red Bull." I write it down on the pad and look to the other two. "I'll have a diet coke." Nick says.

"I'll have a Red Bull also."

"You got it." I turn on my heel to go fill the drinks. The Blue Ceiling is a popular place for celebrities to come. It is known for fast and friendly service and the people who work here can not bug the celebs.

I go to the drink machine and fill up Nick's Diet Coke and grab two Red Bulls. Mindy comes over. "You're going to have visitors." I look up and see my little brothers come in. Yes, Mindy, as in the one from the foster home so many years ago. Well, only 3 years. I'm going to be turning 21 in the fall and she's 18. We moved into an apartment and help each other go through the day. No one wanted to adopt either one of us, so here we are in Los Angeles, California and currently home to teen's biggest sensation- besides Miley Cyrus of course- The Jonas Brothers.

I quickly take JB their drinks and watch as my brothers take a seat by them. Great...

I grab my purse and take out their sandwiches I made for them and walk toward the table. The boys leap out of their chair in order to get a hug from me.

Hanson looks at me, "when can we go home?" There are tears in his eyes. How am I supposed to tell him home, as of this moment, is here, here in Los Angeles, here with Mindy, and here where my job is?

"I don't know baby. I wish I knew." I give Simon a hug and realize how much he's grown. He is skinny as a board but that child will eat anything if you let him and he lost all his baby fat, so that helped. I put the sandwiches on the table and am about to walk away when Hanson calls to me. "I know how to go back home." His eyes sparkle in delight and I am aware of the idiots at the table next to us listening to the conversation.

I tilt my head and look at him thoughtfully. "And what is this great idea that your genius mind has come up with?"

"You can get married! Then, Mommy and Daddy will let us live with you." His eyes grow big and round and a sad look comes across his face, "please, I want to live with you."

"Hanson, I can't tell you how much I want that to be possible, but there's no way. Your mommy and daddy want you to have a wonderful life and living with me isn't going to cut it. You still get to see me though." Out of the corner of my eye I see the mouths of the table next to me drop. "I would love to keep you guys, I mean come on, you're a very big part of me."

Simon looks at me confused. "What do you mean you're a very big part of me?" He's trying to get the words out correctly and I laugh silently.

"It means… that no matter what, you will always be in my heart." I stand up and go over to the counter where Mindy still is. "I pretty much just made those rock stars's mouths drop to the floor." I laugh.

"Oh my gosh, what did you say?" Her eyes get big.

"Well, Hanson said that I could get married and then "mommy and daddy" will let them live with me. Then he said please, I want to live with you." I pause and take a breath. Mindy nods up and down for me to continue. "so then I said "mommy and daddy" want you to have a great life and living with me isn't going to cut it."

"Oh my goodness, the way you described it, it makes it sound as if they are your children." She starts laughing. "What would be the best is if they started calling you mommy like they did before we moved out here." I laugh along with her.

"Yeah, that would be great." All of a sudden Ricardo comes out of nowhere. "Hey my foxy ladies, Ricardo is here to brighten your moods." He flashes a whitened smile. "Now, what section do I have today?"

I groan. "You have 3. Be good, there aren't that many people in here today." I grab my pad to go take the "greatest band in the world's" food order. "See ya." I turn on my heel and walk over to the table.

"What would like to eat?" I plaster on a big smile.

"We'll have hamburgers all around." I mark it down on my pad and grab the menus and head back to the counter. I take off my apron when I see Esther and Amelia come in. "Esther you have my section and Amelia you have Mindy's. See you guys." I go over to my brothers while Mindy goes out to the car. I tell the boys it's time to go to the Foster Care rally. That makes Kevin, Nick, and Joe's eyes come up to where I'm getting the trash together.

"You mean the one that starts at 1?" I look up and see Kevin's talking to me.

I look at him in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?" I have to go because it's going on 12 and we have to get over there.

"Sweet, see you there. We're performing a few songs and then going to say a speech and stuff. What are you going to do?" Joe asks me looking very interested.

"Sorry, I have to go." The boys have gone out with Mindy and I'm going to be late.

**You better watch that girl, one day, she may change the world.**

"And…..without further ado, HERE'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!" The DJ screams into the mic. The girls in the audience go crazy. Mindy and I are standing off to the side. My brothers have gone back to the couple who adopted them. They didn't want my sweet, innocent, little brothers in a crowd this big. Oh my gosh, it's brutal. Like Mindy and I are in the crowd but we're off to the side…you know what I mean? Anyway, like the DJ said before The Jonas Brothers are on stage. Word that's gotten around is they are going to a Camp Rock, thingy. I'm not really sure. Anyway, I'm sitting here watching the girls go ballistic as they are playing….something about going to a Year 3000? I look at Mindy and her eyes are roaming the girls. "Ugh, is this one way they are going to make money to send to the Foster Cares?" I ask to no one in particular.

Mindy looks at me and shrugs. "It's obviously helping." I look to where the donation buckets are and see the money is starting to pile up. After the boys on stage do about 3 more songs, Kevin and Nick put their guitars up. Joe comes up to the microphone.

"Hey, how is everyone doing tonight? Well, we just wanted to play here today because of how much we've seen go on. So many kids are in foster homes this day and it's all because of their parents. Their parents could have abused them or not been able to look after their children. The parents could be teenagers who have no idea what they are doing. That's why we wear our rings. We don't want to be caught up and get some girl pregnant. Our purity rings make a promise to us and to God that we will stay pure till marriage. Thank you and have a nice day." They leave the stage. I look at Mindy with my mouth wide open. Oh no he didn't.

The announcer comes to the stage as the guys stay off to the side to where no girls can reach them. He looks into the audience. "There are two girls here who know what foster care feels like. They wanted to come to you today and share what exactly it means to get the money and be able to live in the home until they are 18. The girls are choosing to come up one at a time so let's give a warm round of applause to Alexa Jade Jacobs. I walk up to the stage to where I'm welcomed with clapping. I take the microphone out of the announcer's hand and give him a hug and see the guys over there very clearly. There faces are in one of shock.

"Alright, to start out my little speech today, I just wanted to say that it's not always the parents fault. Yeah, in staying in a foster home for a few months I saw kids who came in there that were bruised and cut in places you wouldn't even imagine. I saw little kids coming in there who had no life in their eyes. I saw a million different emotions in all of the kid's eyes and most reading hurt, confusion, and wonder." I take a breath and realize everyone is listening intently. "The money will be worth it. It helps to know that to help get kids off the street they are put in a place where normally the people care about you. I was fortunate to have a loving couple to look after me. The worst part in being in a foster home is getting taken away from the family you have left. I wish that I was lucky enough to be put in there because my parents were abusive, druggies, or simple teenagers not knowing what to do. I was put in there because my parents died on the job they were in. They went to go check out a wreck to see if anyone would need help before the ambulance would get there. A drunk driver came out of nowhere and my dad died on the spot because of impact. They rushed my mom to the hospital and she was in a coma for two weeks. When she finally woke she told me to take care of my little brothers and then she died. Try having to explain to your younger brothers what your own 17 year old mind couldn't even comprehend. I mean your parents die, there was no disease, and there was no bye or anything. Having to go to foster home was one of the worst things I thought that could happen to me. Getting stuck in a house with a bunch of children, not knowing if you would get adopted, or worse, not knowing if you would get separated from your brothers. Finally when it came down to me being sent away, my brothers got adopted the next day into the same family. They had no foster home life, they had nothing. They didn't want to be taken away from me and to this day they still want to live with me. Being put in a foster home isn't as bad as it sounds. I got 3 full meals a day, schooling, music, everything that I truly needed. I just wanted my parents back. I loved being at the house in Wyckoff, New Jersey and I still miss the people there. You will never fully understand what is going on until you get sent away. Everything happens in slow motion until you finally fit in. I was accepted right into the family and it was great. Unfortunately I got kicked into the streets when I was 18 because I was an adult. I moved out here and three years later I found Mindy here as well. Mindy was the best friend I could ever have and we are living in an apartment. Think about this, I was only there for a about 3 months and Mindy was there for 3 years. Think of what she can tell. Without further ado, here's Mindy Rain Jackson."

**What up?? It's Hayley and Brooke!!. Okay, well, we were writing the speech and we pretty much had tears in our eyes. Oh my goodness, it was crazy. We absolutely love you guys. **

**Reviews, make our day so please?**

**Love always,**

**Hayley Ranea.**

**Brooke.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

I do not own The Jonas Brothers.

I walk back out into the audience as Mindy walks up to the stage. Everyone is clapping and I'm so surprised to the fact that everyone has tears in their eyes but I guess they don't realize how much you can go through. I watched as Mindy waiting for the applause to die down and I watch a couple with a younger boy come up close to where I am. Something seems strangely familiar with them but I can't place it.

"Well, to start off I want to say that Jade was one of the best people I've met being in different foster homes. My parents were simply teenagers that had gotten too caught up in the moment with liquor on their breath. They had been at a party where no one knew there would be alcohol. I had been born and been tossed around. My grandparents took me in for a while seeing that's the only relatives I had and my parents left me. I grew up with my grandparents and then out of the blue my grandma had a heart attack and died. I was 7 years old, and it landed me in my first foster home. My granddad didn't want to raise me by himself and him possibly going to a home so he sent me away. I was in Texas at that time. The home there was horrid. We didn't have much money but had a ton of kids. Everyday I would get pushed around and tossed to the back so I started fighting everyone. I became known as the problem child. No one wanted to adopt a problem child so I got sent away. The next home I went to was in Michigan. There was possibly an older couple that didn't want a baby but wanted a young girl and they thought that maybe possibly I could be the one. When I got up there, everything was different. It was very cold and I didn't know how I could stand it. The couple was just testing me out to see if they really wanted a child. Everyday and every night I would keep them on their toes, even though I was only eight. I would hit, scream, and cry if one came near me. They would give up and go on their way. I refused to eat and was just skin and bones. They soon decided I wasn't a good child and sent me away. I went to a foster home in Michigan. This would be my third home. There weren't a lot of kids and I stayed there for a year and the day after I turned nine I was sent away. The next couple was a family from New York who just moved to D.C. and they had two boys around the age of fifteen. The family was so nice to me and when I would stay in my room one of the guys would stay on the other side of the door knocking until I opened up. I stayed with the family for a year because they ended up finding a cousin of mine. So, here I go, being ten years old now, off to another location. My cousin was a young guy around 21. The foster care was just going to see how well it worked out with him being so young." She takes a breath and gets a sip of water before continuing.

"It was okay at first. We had fun. He knew how to get me to come out of my shell and I was starting to get my act together again thanks to him. He would stay up with me late at night when I was throwing my tantrums and went out and got a lot of balls and we would go to the backyard and throw them. I ended up getting very good at throwing them and they helped me. Peter unfortunately got diagnosed in 2000 for a mental disorder. He would go to the doctor every month and nothing had changed so he was able to keep me. Five years passed and he would get worse over the months of the fifth year I spent with him. I didn't really understand the situation until the people came and took me away again. When I was 15, I went to my final foster home. I was moved to Wyckoff, New Jersey and stayed there until I was 18. The couple was very kind to me when I first got there and a few months later I met Jade. Everyone who would come by asked if we were sisters because we look so much alike. The couple would get so much money a month from the local churches and that helped us have a better life. Out of all the foster homes that one was the best. So you see, donating money will help greatly because it can help build more homes in the states and offer more help. The home in Jersey was better because there were very little children in that particular one. So, please take the time to help support the homes. Thank you." Everyone gave her a standing ovation as she exited from the stage. I had tears in my eyes and came and gave her a hug. We watched as everyone took out their wallets and gave so much more money. The announcer came back on stage soon.

"That was awesome girls, ya'll rock."

Mindy and I walk back to the car and she takes out her keys to unlock it.

"Wait! Don't go yet." We hear shuffling behind us and turn around. There they are. "We're going to a Camp Rock thing tonight and wanted to know if you want to come." They say all together in one breath…how did they manage that?

"Uh," I look at Mindy, she shakes her head. "We have plans, some that don't include you." We hop in the car and drive off leaving the boys in their places. We get back to our apartment and grab our uniforms and quickly change. We have to go back to work at The Blue Ceiling. We put them on, which just includes a blue polo and black pants and our nametag, and are ready to go. I check the clock before we head out the door and see it's three. I grab a banana out of the dish by the door and hurry down the steps to get to the frikken car. Why did our apartment have to be on the third floor? Oh yeah, it was cheaper. We quickly make it to the café and park in the employees' only parking. I notice how many cars are there and am surprised.

"Do you frikken think those Jonas Brothers invited everyone here from that Camp Rock thing coming out?" Mindy asks me surveying the cars.

"I don't know." I grab her wrist. "Come on, I bet the guys are swamped with orders."

They were swamped and they happily give us some of their tables. Guess what? I have the Camp Rock table. Woo-hoo. Why am I getting stuck with them all the time? I look over and see them laughing, great; I get to interrupt their "party". Oh well, here I go. I take the drinks they already ordered and put them on a tray because Amelia was backed up in other orders. I carry the tray to the table. "Alright who had coke?" A small petite girl who had brown hair raises her hand. I slide the coke to her. "Sprite?" Another petite girl, this time she had on red lipstick. "Coke?" A colored girl raises her hand. "coke?" The last girl raises her hand. "And I guess the three red bulls are for you." I slide them down to the guys. "Are you ready to order or do you need a moment?" Kevin looks to me and tries hands me a twenty and ten. "Here's the tip from earlier. We weren't able to give it to you earlier." I look at the money in his hand.

"Are you trying to like get me to buy your sympathy?" I look at him in disgust. "ALEXA JADE!" I look up and see my boss staring. "Excuse me." I walk over to the boss. "Remember, everyone does what they want to do. You don't have any right to be rude to the customers. If they want to pay you a tip, they will. Now the café is busy, get back over there and take their order."

I shrug helplessly. "Yes sir."

I trudge back over to the table, this time standing by Nick and the girl with red lipstick. "Would you like to order" I plaster on the best smile I can come up with. Kevin looks at Joe, Joe looks to Nick, Nick looks to me and hands me the money. I groan and take it, even though I really don't want to. "Actually, we just wanted to get something to drink thanks." Nick tells me and I go off to another table. I hate my job as a waitress, but this job pays, very well. I hear talking behind me and realize who it is- Demi Lovato. "I don't know why you guys are trying to be nice to her. I mean look at her. She's such a… well you know." Her voice is really high pitched and sounds so fake.

I think it's Kevin that answers her. "Demi, she's a really nice girl and she has great style. We heard the best speech ever about how much she lost. It's sad." I think Nick is the next one to speak. "We've been in here all the time and she's always working. She seems so dedicated to what she does. And is it just me or does she seem familiar? Wyckoff?" Nick sounds like he's pondering something. I quickly walk back to the kitchen to take people their food. I have two orders waiting. I take them to the appropriate table and refill everyone's drinks. I take a few cokes with me and change Demi and… Alyson's drinks. "Do you by any chance know the name of the old foster home you were in, in Wyckoff, New Jersey?" Kevin asks. His eyes are sparkling with delight. I look at him in confusion. "Uh, Northern Image I think." I walk away.

What the crap? Oh well. The café is getting busier because a lot of celebs are coming to eat before they go _**change the world. **_

"What's up with you and those girls with JB?" Mindy asks leaning over the counter.

I look at how the group at the table is laughing and look back at Mindy. "Honestly I don't know. It's something about how Demi doesn't like me and you know how girls are, they want the boys to their selves so they think that if another girl is in their way, they try to destroy her." I tell her.

"Yeah, they have gotten so popular that it's hard for girls not to be jealous. A million girls would kill you to be right here, right now." I laugh. That's for sure. After seeing all the girls at the rally, I can understand what she's saying. "Rawr, I have to go take orders. Don't you need to be working?" I look at her and see if she is going to go.

She shrugs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll go." She goes and refills her tables' drinks. In about three hours we will be able to start doing deliveries. A lot of people actually order food for when they have a party and such, we're just that popular.

I see everything is fine and sit down in one of the back corners and start rolling silverware.

"_Alexa, Alexa! Save me, save me. Joe's chasing me!" My little brothers come running up to me and I look behind them. Joe's standing there like, what did I do. I look at Kevin and he just shrugs._

"_He's just playing around with you. You know, just go have fun, it's okay." They come out from behind my legs and go back over to Joe. I turn back to Kevin._

"_Yeah, it would be awesome if you started a band."_

Oh. My. God.

I do know them.


End file.
